


Sweet romance

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #YamaWeek, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Teaching Choreography, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Ohno goes to Sho's sweets shopWritten as part of my Yama Week series





	Sweet romance

“So, there was something between you and that Sho guy after all.”

Ohno nodded while drinking water. He was with Nino and Aiba, and they were training for a dance that would be part of a charity show the next month. They had started talking about it before Ohno had gone to Ogasawara, and the man had been very inspired, since he had started teaching them the choreography the day after he had come back to the mainland.

“I’ve never fallen so fast for someone in my life.” Ohno answered Nino, who grinned.

“I’m happy for you, Ohchan!”

“I’m happy too!” Aiba added, patting him on the shoulder. “You deserve it. When are you planning on seeing him again?”

Ohno blushed. He was planning on going to **_Wagachoco_** right after the training was done.

“I was thinking of going to his sweets shop on my way back home, actually.”

“Oh~ Don’t forget to introduce him to us before you guys get married!” Nino teased.

They went back to rehearsing, and around 3pm, after a quick shower, Ohno was riding the Chuo line in Mitaka’s direction, getting down in Kichijoji station. He had sent a short text to Sho during the ride, informing him that he would be going to the shop, receiving a happy sticker as an answer.

The shop looked really nice and it was decorated with a mix of traditional and modern designs. Ohno spotted Sho as soon as he entered, and the other man saw him too, smiling widely at him.

“Satoshi-kun! Welcome!”

He was dressed up in some sort of uniform that made Ohno want to kiss him then and there – and maybe, eventually, strip him out of it. He then noticed two other men wearing the same uniform.

“I can’t wait to taste the sweets here!”

“Alright, so here you have the traditional part, there is the mixes, and over there, the western stuff. Matujun can give you advice on the last one.”

One of the two other men in uniform came closer to them when he heard what was probably his nickname.

“Matsumoto Jun, at your service. Although I think you came here to taste Sho-kun’s things, right Ohno-san?”

“I… I want to try so many things! Everything looks delicious, but I’m actually very curious about the mixes. Any special recommendation?”

“Leave it to us!” Matusmoto said. “Will you be eating here?” Ohno nodded. “Alright! You should go sit and relax, and Sho-kun will bring your sweets to you.”

He went to an empty table, and Sho came to him not too long after, putting a plate with a very delicious-looking piece in front of him.

“Do you mind if I sit with you a bit? Matsujun was insisting on me taking a break…” He was smiling sheepishly.

“I was secretly wishing to spend more time with you. It seems that your friend figured it out.”

“It’s not very hard… cause he kind of knows about… us.”

“Has he been teasing you a lot about it like Aiba and Nino have been doing with me since yesterday?”

“Definitely!” Sho laughed. “Our part-time employee, Fuma, also noticed that I was very cheerful, and now he’s been throwing looks at us.”

The 3rd man in uniform was indeed looking at them with curiosity.

Ohno took a bite of his food, moaning in delight from the great taste.

“That’s amazing, Sho-kun! Now I truly want to taste everything you guys make. You’ve got yourself a new regular customer!” He then blushed. “And also a new boyfriend, if you’d like to date officially.”

“I’d love to!” Sho intertwined their hands on the table. “And you’ll always be welcome here, Satoshi.”


End file.
